


Right Here

by Badi_otaku



Series: Dean Winchester/Sister Incest [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Incest, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Based on this request: can you write a deanxsister!reader where they’re in a motel and deanxreader have to share a bed. After she thinks everyone is asleep she starts masturbating in bed and dean watches her for a bit. He’s turned on and then decides to help out after he hears her moan his name.





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my Tumblr: une-femme-de-lettres.tumblr.com

The room was plunged into darkness. But you could still make out the objects that surrounded you as their outlines were highlighted by the glowing moonlight. It was close to three in the morning and you simply couldn’t sleep. You didn’t know if it was the nervousness of being in a new place, but you had laid in bed for hours now, unable to find sleep.

Yet, nothing about your situation was unusual. As always, you and your family ended up in a crappy motel room, in the middle of the night. You and your twin brother slept in one bed as John and Sammy took the other one. This was how your family slept most of the time since John wanted you all in the same room, for safety…

You turned your head slowly to look at Dean. He was still fast asleep beside you. His chest was moving slowly up and down in rhythm with his steady breathing. You smiled slightly when you saw his side of the covers bunched up on his legs. He must have kicked them off in his sleep.

Your eyes traveled up his legs slowly. Dean was dressed in his usual sleep wear, boxers and t-shirt. Again, nothing unusual, except now you found yourself staring at him for a little longer than you should. And you felt the heat rise to your cheeks as inappropriate thoughts invaded your mind.

You would be lying if you said you never thought about that before. Dean was a handsome young man. But he was also your _brother_. And maybe it was because the idea of something so twisted, so wrong and absolutely forbidden was so arousing that you had repeatedly found yourself thinking about your brother while enjoying some alone time.

Plus, it wasn’t helping much that you spent most of your time with your brothers. Especially when your Dad was here, you weren’t allowed to go out with friends, let alone date a boy. You went to school with your brothers, you had lunch with them, walked back from school with them and slept with them.

Sure you were close to your brothers, and you were happy like that. But you were even closer to Dean, certainly a little too much…

Of course, no one knew about that, not even Dean. As far as you knew, you were just a sister to his eyes. As for John, even if you were over eighteen, he still saw you as his innocent little baby girl. And you strongly doubted that he was even aware that you knew about sex.

Despite all this, you couldn’t help feeling that way towards your twin brother. It wasn’t a pure physical attraction. There was something about being with him that felt… right. When you were close to him, you just felt safe, loved, you felt at home. You felt like you could trust him with everything.

It was always that sense of safety and love that you craved. And Dean was the only one able to give it to you. When he held you close, in the day or at night, you always felt like your heart was on fire and you loved the feeling of his arms around you and the sound of his heartbeat in your ears.

With that thought in mind you looked at Dean again, staring at his body. You bit your bottom lip gently, gazing at his angelic face. He always looked so peaceful when sleeping.

You sighed softly, lying on your back in your bed, pulling the covers to your chest and staring into space. You were still wide awake, and the thoughts formed by your mind surely wouldn’t leave you alone. And you were now longing for something.

Was it the thought of your brother hugging you or simply his presence beside you, you didn’t know. But you found yourself craving his love again. And the slight tingle between your legs told you that it wasn’t the only thing you craved right now…

Turning your head, you saw John and Sam, both still asleep in the other bed. After making sure they wouldn’t wake up, you moved to stare at the ceiling again before closing your eyes slowly, folding your legs slightly as your right hand progressively inched towards your crotch under the covers.

You were wearing nothing but night shorts and a loose t-shirt that used to belong to John. You slipped your hand under the waistband of your shorts, sighing softly as your left hand cupped one of your breasts through the fabric of the shirt, kneading it gently.

You started imagining the figure of a man above you, running your fingers along your folds ever so slowly. You pictured strong arms wrapping around your tiny body, pulling you into a warm embrace. You found your little bundle of nerves and massaged it with your fingertips, whimpering slightly as pleasure progressively invaded your body.

You imagined kissing your lover’s lips and neck, entangling your fingers in his hair. You dipped a finger inside your wet heat, pulling it out and pushing it in repeatedly, bucking your hips slightly, ignoring the body moving beside you as your mind started creating a more detailed image.

As you looked at your lover in the eyes, the face of your brother inevitably overran your fantasy. And suddenly, he was here, moving above you and smiling lovingly at you. You imagined kissing him, closing your eyes and enjoying the feel of his soft lips against your and his warm chest pressing against your breasts.

“Dean…” you moaned quietly, too far gone to care. You kept moving your fingers through your wet folds, still picturing your brother softly making love to you, moaning and groaning his pleasure. You couldn’t control your legs as they bent and unfolded under the covers, in rhythm with the movements of your hips.

“(Y/N)…” You stopped dead as Dean’s sleepy voice dragged you back to reality. You quickly opened your eyes, turning your head only to make eye contact with your brother. A wave of pure shame and embarrassment washed over you. You closed your eyes tightly, desperately searching for words.

“I’m sorry…” you said with a weak, trembling voice. At this point, you realized he knew what you were doing. And upon noticing the bulge in his boxers, it quickly dawned on you that he had just witnessed the whole scene.

Unable to face him any longer, you turned around, curling up slightly as a shiver of dread ran down your spine.

“Hey, hey…” You heard him whisper behind you as you felt him move closer to you, ruffling the sheet and making the mattress sink slightly. You turned your head to look at him as you felt his arms gently wrap around you, pulling you closer.

You could see he was hesitant. But, ever so slowly, he leaned in to kiss you tenderly, taking all your shame and dread away. You lay on your back again, resting a hand on the back of his neck as you felt his lips gently moving against yours, just like you imagined.

You eventually parted and Dean stood still, staring at you. You could barely make out his features in the dim light of the room, but you could still see the look he gave you. That look set your heart on fire. A look of pure love, and utter devotion.

Already lost in the flames of passion and lust, you closed in again and initiated another kiss. You felt his arms tighten around your body, pulling you into his warm chest as you entangled your fingers in his hair.

He then pulled away slightly to kiss the soft skin of your neck. You whimpered softly, your free hand gripping at his naked arm as one of his hands sneaked inside your shorts to reach your sensitive flesh. You felt his long fingers move along your slit, gathering the wetness, and quickly find your clit. He stroke it for a few seconds before moving down again to push a finger inside you, pulling out and pushing in slowly.

His lips stopped sucking at the skin of your neck to meet yours again. You kissed him back, letting your tongues entwine together. He added another finger, stretching your walls a bit more. You bucked your hips slightly, meeting the rhythm of his hand as your lips parted.

He buried his face in the crook of your neck and you sighed as his fingers found your sweet spot. “Dean, right here,” you moaned, feeling pleasure and warmth invade your lower stomach as he repeatedly brushed that special spot, curling his fingers slightly.

You rapidly felt your pleasure building up and your orgasm nearing. You kept moaning as quietly as possible. Dean’s fingers worked wonders on you, his thumb finding and stroking your clit gently.

“Dean, I’m gonna…” You didn’t have time to finish your sentence as you were pushed over the edged, your whole body exploding in pure bliss. You felt the urge to scream Dean’s name but he pressed his lips against yours again before you could let out a noise.

You progressively relaxed in his arms as he kept stroking your sensitive folds ever so gently, making you squirm slightly. Your hands rested on either side of his jaw as you pecked his lips repeatedly.

When the both of you finally felt too exhausted to move, Dean rolled on his back, lying beside you. You inched closer to him, resting your head on his chest and closing your eyes slowly to listen to his rapid heartbeat.

“Dean…” you whispered softly, entwining your legs together. He kissed the top of your head lovingly, draping his arm over your shoulders and pulling you even closer.

“I’m right here, Baby.”


End file.
